


Truth Doesn't Have To Hurt

by apckrfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles admits to Buffy the real reason he was bothered by the Spike & Buffy kissing/planning their wedding show. A bit of PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Doesn't Have To Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: Through Something Blue
> 
> Written 2006

She paused at the doorway to the crypt she was about to enter, wondering if he was going to approach her or just spy on her. Maybe he was grading her or something? 

"I know you're there." 

It took him a minute to show himself but he did. He looked uncertain, something that she didn't attribute to him very often. 

"What's up?" 

"Nothing. Just checking up on you." 

"Since when did you start doing that?" 

"I didn't realize I need a reason. I am still your watcher after all." 

"You don't. I just," she shrugged, unsure how upfront she could be with him. "You haven't been much with the talking to me lately. I thought maybe you were mad at me about something." 

"What could I possibly be mad at you about?" 

"I don't know. The whole Spike thing. Willow was, maybe you think I'm harboring some feelings for him or something." 

"Are you?" 

"No. He's Spike. And while I don't find him as offensive as I did a couple of years ago. He's still Spike." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Giles. What's with the questions?" 

"I'm just curious." 

"Okay. Well, I'm sure. Quite sure. It was a spell." 

"All right. I apologize." 

It had been a fairly busy night. Not apocalypse busy, but she'd staked a few vamps tonight. She was on her usual rounds now. She needed to check and make sure no one was doing anything they shouldn't in crypts. Kids loved cemeteries for some reason. She usually never saw the same ones more than once or twice. Thieves came around, too, because people were buried with stuff. There was always a chance it would be out in the open instead of buried with them. 

"It's all right." She smiled with a shrug. She was kind of hoping he was doing more than checking on her. She'd been getting a weird vibe from him lately that she didn't quite understand. Or maybe she was interpreting things wrong. She couldn't be sure. But he was acting like he was jealous. She didn't want to ask him about it, because if she was wrong. Well, that would be totally embarrassing. But she had to admit she kind of liked the idea. 

"How's Willow?" 

"She's fine. You know. It's a process." 

"Yes, you of all people would be able to identify with her plight." 

"I think everyone can. I mean, we've all had our hearts broken." 

"Very astute observation, Buffy. Of course you're right. It's just, Oz leaving parallels recent events in your life." 

"You can say his name." 

"I wasn't sure." 

"It's okay. I'm dealing." 

"I've noticed you've been a bit perkier since Halloween I guess." 

"Yeah. Once I got past the acting stupid about a guy who was only looking for a one-night stand." 

"Right," he said. She couldn't help but notice the color in his cheeks as he shifted on his feet. He was uncomfortable with her talking about her love life. Okay. 

"Sorry, was that too forthcoming?" 

"No, you can discuss anything with me, Buffy. I should hope you know that by now." 

"Really? Anything? There's nothing I could bring up that you wouldn't want to talk about." 

He jingled what she assumed were keys in the pocket of his pants, biting his lower lip. He was apparently giving her question some serious thought. 

"I can't think of anything." 

"Okay then." 

He glanced at her, his head tilted to one side. He looked curious. She had to admit, he was not too bad on the eyes. She'd noticed it before. Prom had been the first time she'd ever stopped and really looked at him. Even before that, though. There was something about him. He was smart, confident yet not so much in a charming sort of way. It was sweet, but he wasn't that either. 

"Why have you been acting weird around me since the night of Willow's spell?" 

"Buffy." 

"Ah ah, you just said anything. I've felt it. It's just weird." 

"It's not weird." 

"Then tell me, Giles. It's bugging me. If I did something?" 

"You've done nothing. Are you sure you want to know? Think hard, Buffy, because it may not be an answer you want to hear." 

"I'm positive, because I feel like it's affecting us. Our relationship. It's hard for me to be friends with someone when I think he is mad at me." 

"It bothered me." 

"Well, it bothers me, too, Giles, that's why I'm asking." 

He closed in on her with her back against the outer wall of the crypt. She saw something in his eyes she didn't entirely understand. He gave her a look that said he thought she'd just said something stupid. 

"No, Buffy, seeing you with Spike." 

"Well, it was no treat for me either. I'm the one who spent the night kissing him." 

"Which was precisely my issue with the situation." 

"Why?" Her eyes widened, realizing that her passing thoughts of jealousy might not have been too far off the mark. "Giles. I didn't know! I wasn't in control." 

"Don't you think I realize that? I still couldn't help but be envious of him." 

"Envious?" 

"Yes! I've waited, hoping you'd come to me, the one man besides Angel who knows and understands all that you are. To see you with him." 

"But it was just a spell." 

"I didn't know that at the time, and besides the heart is not logical, Buffy. I wish I could dismiss it that easily, but there's a part of me that wonders if you notice me, see me, at all." 

"Of course I see you, Giles. I've seen you every day. I couldn't help but notice you my first day at Sunnydale High." 

"That's not what I'm talking about, Buffy." 

"What then?" 

"Damn it." 

"Giles." 

"You said you wanted to know the truth." 

"I do." She was suddenly wondering just what the truth was. This close to him she noticed how vivid his eyes were, how intense they were. She noticed, too, that his was a nice face. 

"You do things to me, Buffy." He boxed her in then, his hands on either side of her head, her back against the crypt. "I couldn't see you most of that night with Spike. Thank God, though hearing it was no picnic either. I came tonight, I'm not sure why. Somewhere neutral I guess. I knew we needed to talk about the rift between us. I felt it, knew I was the one causing it." 

"Okay." 

"I watched you. You've changed so much. Grown into such a beautiful woman. You've made slaying into an art form." He smiled then with a light laugh. She felt the light breath warm against her cheek. He lifted a hand from the wall of the crypt and brushed her cheek with the back of it. "Oh, I'm sure if I put my mind to it I could find some fault with your form or your follow-through, but watching you just floored me." 

Her eyes fell closed at his touch. She couldn't help it. He was so gentle as if he couldn't believe he was really this close to her. Close enough to touch her. She couldn't believe it either. She certainly didn't expect her body to tighten in response to his touch. 

Her mind flashed briefly on Riley, the good looking TA in her Psych class she had her eye on. He was nice and sweet even if he was peculiar. She remembered when he touched her. Buffy had expected him to kiss her, but she hadn't cared whether he did or not. Not really. 

Right now, on the other hand, she thought she might burst if Giles didn't kiss her. It might have been post-slaying adrenaline rushing through her, but she didn't think that was all of it. She'd been slaying for years alongside Xander and Oz without the urge to kiss them. 

His eyes dropping to her lips told her she wasn't the only one with the urge. She wasn't sure what to do. With Angel and Parker she had kind of taken control. She'd seen how well those times had ended. So, maybe sitting back and letting it happen  or not  wasn't so bad. Her blood was boiling, she could hear it in her ears, feel her heart pounding violently against the wall of her chest. 

And then it happened. It wasn't at all what she'd expected either. He was so stuffy and uptight seeming that the almost violent way he took possession of her lips both intrigued and aroused her. Angel had been tentative with her at first. Rightfully so, as it turned out. Parker thought he'd known what he was doing, but he didn't. Giles, on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted and how to go about doing it the right way. 

For lack of anything better to do with them, her hands grabbed a hold of the lapels of his tweed jacket and tugged him closer. She wanted to feel the heat of his body against hers. She smiled with a light laugh when he let out a soft groan of surprise at her actions. She'd let him make the first move, that didn't mean she had to sit back and let him make all the moves. 

Her head fell back, exposing her neck to him as his mouth drifted along her jaw to her ear and lower to her neck and throat. He brushed her skin there with the back of his hand, sending shivers down her spine. 

"I wish I could describe what you do to me, Buffy. What seeing and hearing you fawn all over Spike did to me." 

"Show me." It was more of a gasp than a whisper. He was so gentle, his fingertip grazing the dip in her collarbone. His head bobbed up, surprise showing in his eyes. "What?" 

"Here?" 

"Why not here?" 

"Buffy." 

She didn't want to talk now. He'd crossed the line, now she wanted to, too. She couldn't say she'd never thought of Giles this way. She'd just never dreamed he'd think of her as being more than a pest or insufferable. 

"I'm not just looking for sex." 

"I know." 

"I want it all, Buffy." 

"I understand, Giles." 

"Do you?" He cupped a breast and she wondered how he expected her to respond. His hand felt warm against her body. He was large, but not too large. In fact, she fit into the palm of his hand almost perfectly. She knew his hands would be smooth, blemish free. Unlike hers. Oh, hers weren't full of calluses or anything, but she worked hard slaying. She was always cutting or bruising herself. 

"Yes." 

He reached under her blouse, groaned softly when he discovered she had nothing on under her top. His hand closed over the curve of her breast skin to skin. The way it should be. Her hands were skimming his chest, peeling back the sport coat he wore. She couldn't get it off him fast enough. 

His thumb and finger were doing orgasm-worthy things, making her peak harder than she thought possible. She cried out when he pinched her, just shy of being too painful. 

"You want me to take you here? Against this crypt?" 

"Yes," she murmured. 

"I underestimated you," he whispered as her hands drifted to the waistband of his pants. 

"Are you complaining?" 

"Not in the least." 

She smiled then, watching his face as she unzipped his pants and reached inside. She cupped his erection, stroking it not at all surprised to find he was already hard. She was ready for him as well. His mouth opened, he started to say something and she stopped him with a kiss. She could guess what he was going to say. This was going to change everything between them. She rested her hands on his shoulders for purchase so she could, with his help, wrap her legs around his waist. Really, it wasn't going to change anything, just take their relationship to the next level. A level they both seemed in agreement about. So what was the problem. 

His hands cupped her bottom, spreading her as he grazed her slit with his fingers. There was no way he could miss the fact she was wet and ready for him. She felt the crotch of her panties give way under his grasp as their tongues met. She wasn't exactly sure how they managed it, what the mechanics of it were involved, but in no time at all he was sliding inside of her. 

Her arms went around his neck as she arched into him, sinking onto his length. She cried out as he filled her so completely. 

"Harder," she pleaded. He was being far too gentle, controlled. 

"Buffy." 

"Harder, Giles." 

"You want me to fuck you. Is that it?" 

"Yes." It was part moan, part whisper. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd just agreed to, she just knew she needed him. There was something primal, elemental about it. "I can take it." 

And could she. He held nothing back. Her back was going to be a mass of bruises from the wall of the crypt. Her thighs and butt would have some too from his hands. She didn't care, though, because he brought her to the moon as he drove into her harder and harder. 

"More?" 

"Yes," she hissed. She wanted it all. Everything he had to give her. And more. 

With careful balance he took a few steps away from the crypt without removing himself from being firmly implanted inside of her. She felt like she was falling and the next thing she knew they were on the ground. The look in his eyes was arousing as hell. He was high from this, she could understand that. He felt like a drug to her. 

"On your knees then." She moaned in protest as he drew his length out of her after one quick, deep thrust into her. 

She did as he asked without question. She felt the torn fabric from her panties against her bottom as he positioned himself behind her. All she could think as he drove into her was thank God there was soft grass where they were. And then all coherent thought left her. 

There was nothing violent about sex with Giles, but it was intense, animalistic. He was rough, but not to the point of causing her discomfort. She liked it and he seemed to sense that by her wordless prompts. She thrust against him, not even caring that they were practically out in the open going at it like a couple of kids. In fact, it was a turn on to think he could be this out of control. Because of her. 

She came, hard and fast with that thought. She did this to him. Buffy Summers turned Rupert Giles into a guy who thought with his penis above all else even if it was only temporary. It should have been a humbling thought not such an arousing one. 

He wasn't done yet. His hands were everywhere. He caressed her back, her hips, her bottom, reached around to stroke her breasts and stomach. She had been right, his hands felt perfect against her skin. Her body hummed as he touched her, inside and out, bringing her again to an intense finish before he did, too. 

His breathing was haggard, his hands were damp from his exertion, and she was now wicked wet between her legs courtesy of their wild monkey sex. He stilled behind her, one hand resting against her hip while the other cupped her breast. She whimpered, still overly sensitive. He chuckled lightly and she knew then he was doing it on purpose. Continuing to stimulate her. She had no idea she could just keep going and going and going. Huh. 

She lowered her head to the ground, resting her cheek against the grass and wiggled her bottom. She smiled when he groaned and did too when he lifted his hand and brought it down against her bottom in a playful spank. She groaned, felt her whole body clench in response. 

"You can't possibly want more," he whispered. Evidently, he realized what his playfulness had done to her. 

"Um, yeah." 

"Give me a minute to collect myself." 

"I don't know that I want you collected. I kind of like you not." 

He slid out of her and she felt the loss immediately. Emptiness where he had just a second ago been filling her, completing her in a way she didn't think she could begin to understand. 

"God, Giles." 

"I'm not sure God had anything to do with that." 

"Oh, I think He did." 

He kissed her bottom, the same spot he'd spanked minutes ago. It was still too much too soon, even though he wasn't touching any part of her that should have caused the reaction. Evidently, she was just one big horny spot. 

"Sorry about your, um, panties." 

"It's okay. I have more." She rolled onto her back, straightening her skirt and regarded him. He looked devilishly handsome. And very smug. He had reason to be. She'd begged him. She never thought she'd like the word fuck being used, but God it had been a turn on to hear him say it. 

"You might want to forego them for the time being lest I render you without any in my haste to take you." 

"Repeat performance, huh?" 

"Oh, I plan on many an encore, Buffy." 

"Good." She wiggled her hips, peeling the torn panties off. She used them to blot away the evidence of sex from her thighs. She felt a little weird doing it in front of him, but she was going to have to get up eventually. She couldn't walk around like that. She tossed the ruined panties under a nearby bush once she stood with Giles' help. 

"Sorry," she said, feeling a little foolish. She'd never had to deal with that part of sex before. 

"Quite all right. I didn't think. Well, I didn't plan," he shrugged. 

"I know, Giles. It's cool. We're good." She leaned in and kissed him, lingering at his lower lip for a moment. "Very good." 

"You think so?" 

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see what we'll be like in a bed. Or at least something a little more comfortable then against a crypt and on the ground." 

"Are you hurt?" 

"In all the good kind of ways, yes." 

"Well, that's pleasing to hear." 

"Yes, cat that ate the canary guy, I can tell. So, I was thinking." 

"About?" 

"Maybe we should like thank Willow." 

"For what?" 

"Well, if she didn't do that spell we probably wouldn't be getting all coupley." 

"I suppose perhaps a word of appreciation would be in order." 

"I'll tell her." 

"And you're all right with our being coupley, as you call it?" 

"I am. Are you?" 

"I told you I wanted it all. I meant it, Buffy. I want all of you." 

"I'd say you just had a good amount of me." 

"I'm nowhere near sated. I doubt I will ever get my fill of you. So be prepared for a long, long coupley time." 

"I love when you use my words." 

"Some of them make a surprising amount of sense." 

"Thanks a lot." They both turned to his car when they got out of the cemetery. She didn't even debate about whether to head to campus. She didn't need to. It should have felt strange walking with no panties on, sliding onto the seat of his car still wet from sex. 

"Oh God," she whispered when he closed his door. 

"What?" 

"I'm horny, Giles." 

"Buffy, really, how could you possibly?" 

She grabbed hold of his hand by the wrist. She used her slayer strength and slid his hand between her legs, spreading them as much as the seat of his little car would allow. 

"Buffy, surely you can wait until we get home." 

"In me, Giles. Please," she whispered. She had no idea what her deal was. He slid a finger inside of her and she whimpered. "More." 

He slid a second finger into her, no longer seeming to mind her request. 

"God you're wet." 

"From you." 

"Not just me." 

"Huh?" 

He chuckled then and she was miffed. 

"You helped." 

"Oh. Oh!" His thumb had found the perfect spot. His fingers and thumb worked faster, faster bringing Buffy closer and closer until she shattered again. 

"Buffy, my wrist." 

"Huh? Oh!" She hadn't realized she was still holding onto his wrist. In the heat of the moment she squeezed a little too hard. "Whoops." 

"That was pleasurable." 

"You're telling me." 

"Quite." 

She let her head fall back against the back of the seat and sighed, content. "Wow." 

"Can I get us home now?" 

"I think so. I'll stop you if that changes." 

"Please do." 

  


***  


It was a good thing Giles didn't have to drive near embankments or bodies of water between the cemetery and his townhouse. Otherwise, he'd be in grave danger of killing himself. Making love with Buffy had been mind blowing. That sounded so cliché, but it was the truth. And to top it off, she'd wanted more of him here in his car. 

The scent of sex, Buffy's sex, filled his little car. It was making it difficult to drive, particularly when she shifted on the seat next to him as if she couldn't wait to resume devouring him. He was mindful of the speed limit, only so that he wouldn't get pulled over with a half undressed woman in his passenger seat. 

He made good time to his place. Neither wasted any time getting from his car inside. She fell into his arms almost before he'd closed the front door. He couldn't recall needing, wanting someone or something as much as he wanted Buffy. The very idea that she felt it too rocked him to his soul. He'd loved her from afar long before he'd even realized what it was he felt for her. 

Willow's spell had brought it front and center when he'd had to endure Buffy and Spike's never ending kissing and talk of marriage. Since then he'd been in a bit of a quandary. Propriety dictated that he not pursue her. She was charged to his care after all. She was an adult, however, and really no longer needed his guidance so much as a partner to assist her in the aspects of slaying she wasn't strong in. Like research. 

All good things to think of later, he realized, when his hand came into contact with her bare bottom. He'd never torn the panties off a woman before. He'd had some rather urgent and demanding couplings, but he couldn't recall any that had been as arduous as tonight's. Fitting, perhaps, given she was the woman he loved. 

She hitched her hips around his waist again. Despite her strength and all of her abilities she was still a rather tiny thing and easy for him to carry around. He got as far as the stairs where he tripped and stumbled, depositing her rather clumsily  and not too lightly  onto her backside on the stairs. 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay." 

At least she could laugh about it. Of course, after the way he'd treated her earlier in the evening, dropping her on the stairs might not have been too rough. He groaned softly as he grew hard at the images thinking of sex with Buffy brought to his mind. God, she'd been magnificent. She took all of him and wagered no complaint when he'd grown rough for even an experienced woman. He'd been unable to help it, though. 

Words like fuck should have repulsed him in the same stratosphere as Buffy. They had shot through him like a lightening bolt straight to his cock though. He felt her hands on him, working the fastening on his trousers again. 

"Surely you'd like to see my bed?" 

"We have time for that. I want you here. Now." 

"God, Buffy." 

"I have no idea what's gotten into me. I'm not normally sex crazed. So, it must be you." 

"I can live with that." 

"Yeah, me, too," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed aside her skirt, his trousers and briefs and entered her. 

"Oh God," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Not that he needed much encouragement to nuzzle her neck, her breasts. "Yeah, like that," she whispered. She made the most arousing noises. He was sure the stairs were no better than the wall of a crypt or the ground, but she didn't make one sound of complaint as he drove into her. 

She gripped him, felt so good around him. He wished there was a way for him to last longer. Forever. He'd never tire of feeling her like this. And if he had anything to say about it while he hadn't been her first lover she was going to be his last. 

"I want you to be mine, Buffy," he cried out, unable to censor his thoughts as he came, prompted by her own release. 

"All yours," she whispered, finding his mouth for a rather heartfelt and gentle kiss considering the ravaging of one another they'd just finished. 

"You mean that?" 

"I do, but now that the moment has passed I think we should move." 

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." 

"Not your fault. It was my idea. I like the needy Giles." 

"I haven't even begun to tap my need for you, Buffy." 

"Well, you're in luck, because there's plenty of Buffy for you." 

"That's very good." 

"I think so." 

He offered her a hand to stand and they proceeded up the steps together. He got a lovely and unhindered view of her backside. He let out a low whistle which caused her to glance at him over her shoulder. 

"Just admiring the view." 

"I'll give you a view." 

At the top of the stairs, she peeled off her top and tossed it aside before she shimmied out of her skirt. She kicked that aside and stepped out of her shoes. He wasn't sure he could recall seeing anyone look so beautifully stunning as in that moment. She was a vision. 

"My, that is an improvement," he said taking her into his arms. At that moment, he was almost positive beds were entirely overrated and not at all necessary. They'd certainly proven that thus far. 

~The End~ 

Story ©Susan Falk/APCKRFAN/PhantomRoses.com 


End file.
